Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid jet head which jets liquid droplets onto a recording medium to perform recording and a liquid jet apparatus.
Related Art
In recent years, there has been used a liquid jet head of an ink jet system which ejects ink droplets onto, for example, recording paper to record characters or figures thereon, or ejects a liquid material onto the surface of an element substrate to form a functional thin film thereon. In this ink jet system, liquid such as ink and a liquid material is guided from a liquid tank into a channel through a supply tube, and pressure is applied to the liquid filled in the channel to thereby eject the liquid as liquid droplets from a nozzle which communicates with the channel. In the ejection of liquid droplets, characters or figures are recorded, or a functional thin film having a predetermined shape or a three-dimensional structure is formed by moving the liquid jet head or a recording medium.
This type of liquid jet head includes, for example, a head chip in which channels which induce pressure waves in liquid are embedded, a liquid tank which supplies liquid to the head chip, a drive circuit which supplies a drive signal to the head chip, and a flexible printed circuit (FPC) which is located between the drive circuit and the head chip and transmits a drive signal from the drive circuit to the head chip. In recent years, an assembling method in which an FPC is bent and connected to a narrow clearance has been employed along with an increase in the number and the density of channels and an increase in capacity caused by arranging a plurality of head chips together.
FIGS. 11A to 11G1 are diagrams illustrating a method of assembling a wiring module 50 to be connected to an ink jet head (liquid jet head) (JP 2012-116087 A). The ink jet head is provided with eight actuator units 77. The actuator units 77 are arranged in a line on a flow path unit 72. Each of the actuator units 77 includes four heads. A chip on film (COF) 50x is placed on each of the actuator units 77. A large number of lands are placed on the upper surface of each of the actuator units 77, and electrically connected to wiring of the COF 50x at contacts.
A flexible wiring board which is bent and used in a liquid jet head is described in JP 2006-281736 A and JP 2012-81644 A. JP 2006-281736 A describes a method of connecting a flexible wiring board to the surface of a first plate to which a nozzle plate is adhered, and then bending the flexible wiring board along the end surface of the first plate to adhere the flexible wiring board to the end surface of the first plate. A clearance is previously provided at a corner between the surface and the end surface of the first plate, and filled with an adhesive. Then, the bent flexible wiring board is adhered to the first plate with the adhesive and fixed along the end surface of the first plate. JP 2012-81644 A describes a method of connecting a flexible wiring board whose end part is previously bent to a flow path forming substrate. Wiring is formed on the surface of the bent end part of the flexible wiring board. An anisotropic conductive film (ACF) adhesive is interposed between the wiring and a lead electrode of the flow path forming substrate, and the end part of the flexible wiring board and the flow path forming substrate are connected to each other by thermocompression bonding. Then, a molding agent is filled into the bent portion of the flexible wiring board and solidified.